


A Chance Family

by Fallingyuki



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingyuki/pseuds/Fallingyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cullen's and the Hale's add a new member to their family</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or Twilight

 

Chapter One

 

Kagome was walking down the sidewalk in downtown Seattle. She had gone down the street to get a couple snacks from the nearest Starbucks. Her brother had roped her into taking a picture of every single Starbucks she came across which brought her to the one she had just exited. 

Her class was staying across the street. She had told her friends that she would go out and make the snack run. One, to get the picture for Souta, and two, to get some air. She had been with her friends 24/7 and needed a breather. She wasn't used to being with them so much and it was beginning to get to her. She clutched the bag of snacks closer to herself as she started across the street. Not looking up she bumped into someone and dropped her things.

The person she bumped into grabbed the bag before it fell to the ground as well as grasping the drink carrier that Kagome almost dropped as well. When their fingers met Kagome felt a jolt and looked up into beautiful golden eyes. She watched as the man inhaled deeply as he stared intently at her.

She could feel something different about the guy she ran into. She wasn't sure what it was. He didn't feel like a human. He didn't feel like a youkai either. She didn't know what he was. She started as she felt the weight of the drink carrier back in her hands. She shook her head and smiled sheepishly. 

"I'm sorry." She said as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She couldn't believe that she was staring. She knew that all types inhabited the earth. She wasn't going to point out the fact that he wasn't human. She couldn't believe she had gotten caught up in thinking about what he was. He was a he. That was it, she was going to leave it at that. 

She bowed her head slightly as she reached for the bag he was still holding. She had stopped staring but apparently he didn't feel the same. He was still looking at her holding her bag of snacks.

"I didn't see you there. Sorry that I bumped into you." Kagome reached for her bag, waiting for him to hand it to her. He continued to stare.

"Ummm, are you okay?" She was getting worried. He hadn't handed her her bag and it was like he was stuck in a deep thought. A thought that seemed to focus solely on her. She watched as he finally blinked his big golden eyes. 

He shook his head and smiled at her. She was almost stunned by how it seem to make him even more beautiful. He looks inhuman, she thought. I mean who else thinks men are beautiful. 

She smiled at him as he finally handed back her bag. She watched as his companion answered her phone at that moment. She turned away as she took the call. Kagome noticed that she felt the same as he did. I wonder... I don't wonder. Leave it alone Kagome.

"Thank you." she bowed her head again as she started towards her hotel. She had taken a handful of steps and couldn't resist turning around. She could see that the woman had grasped his shoulder and they both seemed to be looking at her in shock. 

Kagome got a bit worried at their expressions. I don't know why they are looking at me like that. I am not getting involved. I'm done messing with the supernatural. She smiled and turned back around and rushed through the revolving doors into the safety of her hotel. Next time I'll let Eri go. She wanted to go anyways. I'm done. 

Kagome walked into the elevator heading back up to her room. If she had looked back out into the lobby she would have seen the couple coming into the hotel.


	2. Chapter Two

I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or Twilight

Chapter 2

"Did you get a whiff of her? She smelled utterly delicious." Emmett told Rosalie as they walked into the hotel. He couldn't get her scent out of his mind. She smelled both sweet and spicy. Humans either smelled one or the other but they never smelled of both, and definitely not that way. He wanted to sink his teeth in her neck. The urge was so strong it took him a moment to stop himself. He hadn't stopped before when he smelt something similar. But not like this. This was better. One of the best smells he had ever come across.

They watched as she entered the elevator. As the doors closed Emmett looked towards his mate. Rosalie said that they needed to follow her. She was important. Alice had called just after she had bumped into him. After he had touched her fingers. 

He had felt a jolt as their fingers met. It was what had made him look at her. He had looked into eyes that were the deepest blue he had ever seen. Eyes that looked like the ocean right before a storm. 

He watched the numbers to see what floor it stopped on. Sixteen. At least we know which floor she's on. He turned to Rosalie as she motioned to the chairs that were set to the side. She sat down and looked at her hands. She was clutching them together. 

She was thinking very hard about whatever Alice had told her. He was getting impatient. What’s taking her so long to tell me what happened? It obviously has something to do with the small Asian girl. 

She looked about 17 or 18 years old. So young, and so delicious. He shook his head at the thought as if shaking it would erase the desire he felt to have her. He looked to his wife.

"Rose, what’s going on?”

Rosalie looked up at him and smiled. It was so bright. She was really excited.

“She's the one. She is going to be a part of our family.”

What? He thought. Everyone had a mate. Every single one of them. Even Edward with Bella. They even had a dog in the family now. Where did she fit in?

“She is going to have our baby.”


	3. Chapter Three

I do not own the rights to Inuyasha or Twilight

Chapter 3

 

Rosalie wasn’t paying attention to the girl who had bumped into Emmett after they crossed the street. They were on their way to the shop. They were going to pick up her new car. She had decided the night before that she wanted a new car, something to drive around town. She had had the other one long enough. She wasn’t ready to part with it and so they had left it in the parking garage across the street. They were going to pick it up later after they drove home the new one.

She didn’t think anything of Emmett having reached out to steady the girl who ran into him. She must be clumsy because Emmett would never have run into her. As he was handing back her beverages and bag of food she felt her phone going off. Turning away from what was going on in front of her, she answered it.

“What was that?” Alice asked.

“What is what?” Rosalie replied as she stopped several feet away.

“That girl.”

“What girl?”

“The one touching Emmett.” Rosalie looked up and noticed that Emmett was staring at the girl. She took a closer look. She saw a petite Asian woman who had the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen on a human. She took a moment to watch as the girl apologized to Emmett. She was reaching for the bag he was still holding onto.

What is he doing? she thought. He should have let go a few moments ago.

“Rosalie, she is going to be a part of our family.” she could here the excitement in Alice’s voice.

How is she going to be a part of our family she thought. Everyone is paired up. Even Renesme is paired up with Jacob.  
“She’s going to bring a baby into our family.”

Baby?!? What baby? she watched as the girl nodded her head at Emmett once again and headed to the hotel in front of them.

“ She is going to have a baby . Our family is going to grow."

Rosalie felt herself walking over to Emmett and grabbed his shoulder. They both looked over at the girl. She turned for a moment and looked at them, smiled and rushed into the hotel.

"You better follow her. I didn't see this until Emmett touched her. I can't see passed what I just told you. The future is blank. Its like theres nothing there. But I know that if you find her again she is going to be a part of our family."

Rosalie ended the call after saying her goodbyes. She couldn't register what was going on. She was going to have a baby in the family? How the hell is that possible?

Rosalie headed for the hotel, all thoughts of the car gone now. She wasn't going to let go of what Alice saw. If she was going to have a child of her own she didn't care how it was going to happen or how this girl was connected to it, she was going to hold onto this future with both hands.


End file.
